


Dean Winchester is not a Murderer

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mark of Cain, Season 10 Spoilers, Season 9 Spoilers, season 10 ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request "so since we are having this on the show right now, can I get one with Dean worried about the mark and the reader trying to comfort him? just fluff pls!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is not a Murderer

You walked into the library in the middle of a conversation between the boys. "Then burn it off! Cut it off!" was the first thing you heard Dean say.   
"It's not that simple," Cas said. "You would need..." Cas trailed off when he saw you enter the library.   
"What's going on, guys?" you asked. You had stayed home at the bunker while your boyfriend Dean had gone to help Cas with the whole Claire situation.   
"Sam, Cas, could you give us a minute alone?" Dean asked. His eyes were guilty, filled with sadness. The two men nodded and left the library.   
You went over to Dean and opened your arms but he kept his distance. "What's wrong, baby?" you asked him.   
"I did something bad while we were helping Cas. No, not just bad, terrible," Dean said. He looked down at his forearm, where the Mark stained his skin.   
You placed your hands on his cheeks and pulled his head up so he would look at you. "Dean, just tell me what happened," you said calmly, eyes pleading. "I promise, nothing you say will make me love you any less than I do now."  
"You sure about that?" Dean asked, as if he were making a bet against you.   
"Just tell me, Dean," you said, ignoring his question. He removed your hands from his face, holding them in his instead.   
"[Y/N], I... I killed a handful of people..." Dean said. You were about to comfort him when he continued. "I murdered innocent men in cold blood!" he almost yelled, his voice frantic.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to you in an embrace, finger-combing the short hair at the base of his neck as he buried his face in your shoulder. "Shhh..." you hushed him as if he were a crying toddler. "It's okay," you told him. He shook his head. "Dean, it wasn't you... It wasn't your fault."  
"It was, it was me [Y/N]. I knew what I was doing; I knew I didn't have to, but I killed them anyway. I don't know why, [Y/N]." If you didn't know any better, you'd say he was crying.  
You pulled away so he could see your firm face. "Dean Winchester, you are not a murderer. You may kill...things, but you're not a murderer." Dean shook his head and his lip trembled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Hey, you told me that Cain had a wife, right? And that she loved him unconditionally no matter what he did, no matter how many people he killed? That's how I feel about you. If Cain could learn to control the Mark for her, then you can do it for me. I know you can. You're ten times stronger than any man, angel, or demon I've ever met. If the father of murder can learn to live in peace with the burden of the Mark, then Dean Winchester, a righteous man, can learn how to live without the Mark even being a burden. You can live so that you don't even notice it. Do you understand me?"  
Dean let a single tear slip from his eye. "God, I love you so much, [Y/N]," he said, his voice cracking at the end. And just then, for some reason, you started crying. But it was happy, you found yourself smiling as you cried. Dean smiled at the sight and pulled your head to his and kissed you. "I promise I'll overcome this for you," he said between kisses. And there wasn't a doubt in your mind that he was telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on tumblr @superfluffysupernatural 
> 
> ~Jordan


End file.
